Abuse and love combination
by Inu-mikos
Summary: A highschool fic. Abuse and adult situations. pairings: inu:kag, Mir:San, Ayame:Koga, Sesh:Rin, Kik:Naraku
1. Default Chapter

Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-!

Kagome slammed off the alarm before it awoke her mother. She threw the sheets over her small body and walked stiffly to her closet. She picked out a black long sleeve shirt that says '2 good 4 U' on it in neon green. Then black hip hugger pants that were slightly baggy and had black cloth strips and buckles everywhere. She slid open her door and tiptoed down the hall to the bathroom. She put on black eyeliner and then black eye shadow. She used cover up to hide the cuts and bruises on her face and arms from her moms occurring abuses. She walked down the steps to the kitchen and picked out a Butterfinger bar she hid and a Dr. Pepper. Kagome saw her mother spread on the couch with numerous beer, wine and vodka bottles. She shook her head and put on her neon green converses (LOVE 'EM!), grabbed her bag and ran down the hill of the Shrine's steps. She walked down the sidewalk putting on her spiked bracelets that matched her dog collar. Suddenly she felt a body in front of her and looked up to see Sango her best-friend.

"Hey." Kagome said while throwing the can of Mountain Dew at some strangers head.

"WATCH IT YA DAMN KIDS!" he yelled. Kagome and Sango laughed.

"Nice to see ya Kagome. Dammit, it's already the first day of school!" Sango exclaimed saying a line of curse words under her breath.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You're acting like Yash." Kagome laughed. Sango stopped cursing.

"Oh yeah that's right! Yash dumped Kikyo! He's fair game. GO GET HIM! Before anyone else does!" Sango shouted at Kagome who continued to walk beside her.

"Whatever." Kagome muttered as they walked into Shinkon High School's courtyard.

"Ugh. Back to jail we go, huh?" Sango asked.

"Yep. Pooey." Kagome replied.

"Hey look." Sango said pointing at a guy with long silver hair, claws and the cutest little dog ears perched on the top of his head(squeals). He wore a red muscle shirt with a black skull, and black baggy pants with tons of zippers. Spiked bracelets adorned his wrists that matched his collar.

"He looks pissed off." Kagome muttered.

"Hell yeah." Sango replied but looking at that guy besideYash. He wore a black Harley Davidson shirt with a long guy skirt that touched the ground. It had chains everywhere on it. He also wore studded bracelets and a cross necklace. He noticed Sango and gave her a perverted grin. Kagome noticed and laughed making Sango blush madly.

**Yash's P.O.V.**

Yash heard laughter that made his heart skip a beat over the noise of the girl crowd in front of him.

'Kagome!' he thought grinning. He looked at Kagome and gave her a look that said 'HELP ME NOW!' She nodded and put on a horrified expression. She ran over to the mob.

"KIKYO JUST HAD A HEART ATTACK IN THE CAFETERIA! SHE GONNA DIE!" Kagome shouted. The mob screamed and ran in the direction of the cafeteria. Yash was on the ground rolling around laughing.

"Thanks." He managed to mutter.

"Hey." Sango said making Kagome jump in shock which also made Inuyasha laugh harder. She glared at Inuyasha and was about hurt Sango when she squealed and yelled.

"HENTAI!" She slapped the offender making him go unconscious. (hmmm wonder who that is?) Kagome joined Inuyasha on the floor laughing. Sango sent them a death glare making them stop laughing.

RING! RING! RING! RING!

The group walked into the building except Miroku who currently was unconscious and was being dragged by Inuyasha. They walked to their lockers that were all conveniently in a line. Kagome's locker was in the middle of Sango and Inuyasha and Miroku on the other side of Sango. Unfortunately for Inuyasha Kikyo was on the other side of him. Miroku had gained conscious, somehow.

"Room 203." Kagome muttered.

"Hey isn't that with Mr. Wysan?" Inuyasha asked.

"Great a sadistic gay teacher. What else can go wrong?" Sango asked. She looked at Miroku and rolled her eyes. 'The gods hate me. Kami? I am so sorry if I did something in my previous life?' They all walked in and Kagome felt a wave of hate. She looked over. Kikyo was currently on Naraku's lap snogging him while her 'groupies' were glaring daggers at Kagome for tricking them. Some girls and guys were looking at Inuyasha in awe. They took their seats. Rin and Sesshy in front, Kagome and Inuyasha next, then Sango and Miroku and last but not least Ayame and Koga. The teacher walked through the door.

'Let the torture begin……' Kagome thought bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating but I have terrible news. I am stopping two stories. Abuse and love connection and why the fuck do I go to school. Sorry! Even Gangs Have Romance will continue.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ann**


End file.
